Awkward Flirting
by If only Legolas were mine
Summary: The title says most of it. SherlockXMolly, a collection of cute, fluffy, One-Shots between Sherlock and Molly. Those awkward days in the lab.. those adorable scenes where they just try to compliment eachother but don't know how! Not exactly a relationship, but not just a "friendship" either, Sherlolly is a unique couple of socially awkward lovers that don't quite fit in as normal
1. Awkward Flirting

**A/N: HEY! This is a cute one-shot i had a dream of and i just couldn't help but share it with you guys! Honestly, SHERLOLLY4EVER! IDK why, but i just love their pairing, how socially weird they are and how awkward they are around eachother (Hence the title) which is why i think they have a lot of _"awkward flirting"_ moments which i find adorable! Excuse any possible errors and slight angst. Well i don't want to hold you back (AND YOU MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOUR'E FINISHED) so...**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**

* * *

"...Get someone to drop it off at our flat were busy now goodbye," Sherlock flipped his collar up as he headed out the door of the lab not turning around to hear Molly say,

"Oh... alright Sherlock! B-bye!" She stammered nervously then sighed and looked to the ground. She'd send her new coworker to 221B to deliver those papers for their case later this afternoon, Sherlock probably wouldn't be too ecstatic to see her anyways.

"Thank you for your time Molly," John flashed a friendly smile at her and she flashed one back except hers was fake. John headed out the door anyways when she stopped him,

"J...John? Do you have a second?" She asked shyly and slightly unsure about how to confront him.

"Ya sure what's wrong?" He shrugged and closed the door behind him when Sherlock came back,

"John? Are you coming? I've got a cab and-"

"No you go ahead," he cut him off and closed the door on Sherlock as he saw Molly's expression and how sad it was, meaning it was serious, "so what were you saying?"

"Ummm I... I don't know, "she twisted the hair in her ponytail, "I was just wondering... does Sherlock ever... talk about me? Or say anything about me? At all?" She looked slightly hopeful.

John nodded sadly and simply said, "No... Sorry..."

"Oh no... It's not your fault..." her eyes swelled a bit, "I didn't think he did anyways... I was just wondering, or hoping maybe... you know just never mind," she tried to smile it away but couldn't mask it well, so she looked at the floor, "I mean I just like and admire him so much and he... sees right through me and..." she looked over at John and chuckled as a tear flew off her cheek, "oh sorry, I'm taking too much of your time. Sorry for my drabbling, you're a busy man. Goodbye John." She turned away to get back to her work. She didn't know what came over her, she was just emotional all of a sudden; and actually she'd been dying to spill this out to someone and accidentally told John. She pushed her feelings aside, Sherlock wouldn't share her feelings and she knew that... yet she liked him anyways...

John felt a pang of sadness for the girl; it was obvious she liked him but he was so blind to emotion he couldn't see how much Molly cared for him. He flashed another smile before he left but Molly had turned around and missed him.

Molly felt so embarrassed just bursting out into emotion like that! She didn't know why but she felt comfortable talking to John, like it was just so easy to speak her mind. John was a good friend, no doubt, but it was so awkward just spilling her feelings for Sherlock; she vowed to never do it again no matter how much she liked him or how much gloominess filled her life.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

John walked over to his laptop with his hands filled with papers (about the case.)

"Sherlock could you get that—"

"No." He responded immediately.

John rolled his eyes at Sherlock's arrogance, but Sherlock was attempting to figure out the murderer as he sat up straight on the couch thinking; so he was busy too.  
John hustled to the door to see and light brown skinned and dark haired girl at their doorstep.

"Hello!" She chirped.

"Umm hello..." he asked wondering who this south Asian looking girl was.

"Oh sorry," she giggled and understood the look if question on the doctors face, "I'm one of Molly coworkers. She sent me here with papers on the body."

"Bring them here." Sherlock raised a hand and gestured her over without turning from his position on the couch to see who she was.  
John let her in then left to his laptop once more, just close enough to eavesdrop, though there weren't walls and it was all a big room so it wasn't technically "eavesdropping."

"I'm Priya..." she looked at Sherlock mischievously, "and you must be Mr. Sherlock Holmes..." she sat herself far too close to the detective in a slightly seductive matter.

Sherlock raised one eyebrow and shifted to the other side of the couch and sat in a position where he could see her face and read her.

"Oh I get it now..." she thought out loud as her eyes ran up and down skimming Sherlock's body and face.

"Get what?" Sherlock snapped.

Before she could answer Sherlock had finished reading her:  
Indian, born in America: skin tone, eyes, and hair made it obvious her parents were Indian and she was raised here all her life.  
Early twenties judging by her smooth complexion, she was in fact a nurse in training judging by the slight dark circles under her eyes (nothing to dark but they meant that she was usually up late, probably studying for medical exams hoping to be working in a morgue on day herself.) Her crisp white lab coat made it obvious it was her first one and she hadn't been working for _too_ long. She was slightly jittery meaning she had coffee this morning and that she was a type of person who wasn't good at keeping their mouth shut. Her fingernails were perfect and glossy with pink tips meaning she had a lot of free time. It also meant (judging by her flawless makeup) that she was trying to make an impression on someone. He hoped it wasn't him but by the way she plumped her light red lips, Sherlock could tell she liked him though (as usual) he wasn't interested.

"Get why she can never stop talking about you!" Priya stopped acting flirty and relaxed on the couch with the papers inside a folder one of her hands.

"Who..." Sherlock asked curiously.

"Molly! Ms. Molly Hooper! She never stops talking about you!" Sherlock raised an eyebrow and stood up after she said this.

"Really..." he asked slowly trying comprehend.

"Oh Jesus Sherlock don't play coy!" John said from his chair, "have you never noticed this? Every time you're around haven't you noticed how she blushes?"

"Yes I've noticed..." he said slowly as he recalled all the times at the lab.

"We've been working together for a while now and we're really close so she tells me all this stuff about you but she still seems so lonely. She always tells me how incredibly smart and clever you are... and how messy and cute your hair is..." she looked at the ceiling trying to remember more things.

"Messy...?" Sherlock muttered under his breath and touched his hair.

"... and how you're the greatest detective and how you have the prettiest eyes and smile, even though you don't smile often oh she loves it when you do. She loves it how you just walk into her lab and know what you want. And how you are always just a step ahead of everyone else. Oh but she just hates how you-" she covered her mouth realizing how much she had said.

"Hates when I do what?" Sherlock questioned, eager to know what had made Molly cross.

"Eh I dunno... I've already said more than I should..." she shrugged awkwardly and handed him the folder.

"No tell me now," he took the folder and threw it to the couch as he waited for an answer.  
John couldn't type during this discussion, he was too intrigued.

"Well..." she rubbed her neck, "she hates how you always treat her like dust. Like she's not there... those were her exact words and..." she looked at a clock on the wall nervously thinking of the mistake she just made, "I should shut up and go now..." Priya walked past the bewildered detective to the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson. Nice meeting you and do me a favor... don't tell Molly I said this..." and she rushed out the door.

Sherlock continued standing there, bewildered and John stared at him. He was grateful that someone had finally slapped the truth into his face, even if they did it by accident.

John didn't know why, but he smirked at the confused man. He liked seeing Sherlock in deep thought with something he didn't understand (which in this case was) Human Chemistry. Sherlock didn't know what the feeling was; sadness? No nothing had happened to trigger sadness. Affection? He couldn't clearly identify that one. Sorrow? No there was no one to sympathize. Frustration? There was no one to be mad at! Maybe... maybe it was... affection? No… no more like... realization...

* * *

Sherlock told John he would be a while and he sent the cab back to 221B. He jumped out the cab and headed for the hospital, smelling his collar to make sure the light cologne he had put on earlier had lasted.  
He had his long coat on (with the collar flipped up of course) and his dark blue scarf too, he kept one hand in his pocket (the other holding the folder) and walked into the hospital at 21:48pm (9:48pm) on that cold, cloudy night. He was up the stairs and standing in front of the lab Molly worked in, wondering how to enter. He put on a smile, which would strike normal people as friendly, but for people who knew Sherlock, a smile this genuinely happy was unusual.

"Hello Molly," he said politely as he let himself in, startling her a little at his unexpected arrival.

"Oh! Hey Sherlock!" she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and smiled widely, "is everything alright...?" she said slowly observing the smile on his face as hers faded in wonder.

"What? I'm fine... "He shrugged and continued smiling. Not in a creepy way, it was still a sweet smile, one that he didn't wear often.

"What? Solved the case? You seem unusually happy... Or have you got some girlfriend now?" she said the last part a little softer though she managed a fake chuckle.

"Well... yes... maybe..." he sat the folder down on a counter as Molly turned around and put away a few chemicals, "you're right about the case. I came to return the folder. Of course I solved it."

"Hah, of course you did," she smiled over her shoulder as she opened cabinets, "So you've got a girlfriend too?"

"Ah well..." Sherlock rubbed his neck awkwardly and didn't reply. They stood in silence for a long time, well, silence minus the glass bottles tapping eachother in the shelf as she put them away. She was reaching for a top cabinet but wasn't tall enough, before either could say a word Sherlock took the bottles from her hands and put them up himself. Molly appreciated his help, but wasn't quite sure whether to say thank you or not. Ah at last, the lab was clean; though silence stayed.

"Thanks..." she said softly as she looked up at him, they were standing less than half a meter away as he closed the cabinet and looked into her eyes.

Sherlock spun on his heels and backed away as did Molly, neither knowing exactly how to feel.  
The consulting detective flashed tips through his mind: ...tell he looks nice in the dress... say her lipstick suits her... say her high-heels compliment her legs... Molly was in a lab coat with no makeup on wearing tennis shoes. None of the compliments that John and Mrs. Hudson told him would qualify to her. He didn't know exactly why but the fact that Molly liked him so much made him feel all weird and good inside, so he asked for Johns help to return this feeling to her just this once. John and his dating experience wasn't much help so he also asked Mrs. Hudson what a girl would like to hear. She told him to dress nice and wear light Cologne and smile a lot; she also gave him a huge list of compliments. He couldn't find one that fit…except... except! Oh! He remembered one of them!

"Is... is that a new shirt?" He asked as he saw the pink behind her lab coat; they were just about 3 meters away, with a white counter separating them, not facing eachother, facing the door to avoid eye contact. Sherlock stood with his arms folded as he turned his head towards Molly again and she looked back.

"No," she said simply.

"Oh..." he replied awkwardly at his fail.

They folded their arms as they stood with the lab counter between them, Pin drop silence in the empty room. Small noises of custodians cleaning up could be heard down the hall as Sherlock realized how late it was. Molly's eyes wandered to the ticking clock as well, she opened her mouth to say something when he spoke first,

"So I bought you this..." he reached in his pocket and retrieved a thin square. It was a music CD of a band Molly was very fond of, she played them a lot in the lab and Sherlock was smart enough to observe. He handed her the CD and she read it and smiled.

"Invisible Emotions? I love them!" She looked really happy and as did Sherlock when he saw that he had made her smile. Though he was confused when her smile faded as she read the song titles on the back,  
"Sherlock...?" She half smiled half questioned.

"Yes..." _did I do something wrong?_ He thought.

"I love this band... and I love all of these songs... but..." she laughed at the CD, "I know all the songs on this CD!"

"I know you do and I know you like them. You play them often and I hear you humming them all the time... what's wrong with the disk?"

"No I mean I HAVE this same disk! This is the same CD I am always playing and humming!" Her laugh was so sweet and she glowed insanely when she smiled. _Why doesn't she smile often?_ Sherlock wondered.  
He couldn't help but smile at the ground as he felt her laughter rub off on him.  
She set the CD aside on the counter and giggled at him and he smiled back charmingly.  
Yet the laughter died down again and all was awkward once more.

Molly glanced at the clock and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear again,

"You know... it's getting kinda late... and you must be busy now..." she started as she started taking her lab coat off. Sherlock quickly ran to her side and aided her in taking the white coat off. She blushed wildly as he did so and he felt himself being a typical gentleman.  
She folded the coat in her hand and grabbed her bag, putting the disk inside her purse; Sherlock simply followed her out the door.

"You know I actually don't have plans," he flipped his collar up and put his hands in his pockets as they headed down the stairs to the exit. She thought of how to respond to such an open gesture; she inhaled deeply as an amazing scent came from Sherlock's neck.

"Oh I was just being silly. I don't know… I didn't mean plans like _THAT_..." she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh... alright..." Sherlock said softly; he was so confused how to feel about her and he could tell she didn't know how to feel about him either. They approached the glass doors at around 22:15pm (10:15 pm) and flinched at the bright light that exploded outside.

"Blimey..." Molly put her hand on her forehead, "I completely forgot about the storm tonight..." she stretched her neck to see the street around the corner of the building, filled with cars on the road.

Sherlock thought for a second as he stared at the pouring rain, pounding thunder, and flashing lighting,

"Wait right here..." he raced out into the wet weather.

"Sh- Sherlock!" She called after him to try to stop him.

She waited and waited and waited for him to show but he hadn't shown for 10 minutes. She had actually started to think he had left her when a yellow cab showed up in front of the door.  
Sherlock stepped out, completely soaked from head-to-toe with a grin across his lips as he opened the door and gestured her in,

"Hurry up is raining like crazy!" He let the cold water drench his coat, and his soggy hair covered most of his eyes. She opened the glass door and smiled from ear to ear. She gave Sherlock an EXTREMELY tight hug then proceeded into the cab. He got in and shut the door then shook his head from side-to-side letting small droplets of water fly around.

"Molly tell him your address..." he wiped his face and rubbed his hands off on his already wet jacket. She told the cabbie where she lived and they set off. Sherlock ran his hands through his hair vigorously, his hair was 2 times darker and only half wet now, but he seemed so irritated by it.

Molly laughed uncontrollably, "It'll dry by itself. Stop messing with it!" Of course Sherlock didn't take her advice so she shoved his hands away and fixed his hair herself. Molly fingers ran through his hair, parting his hair, then setting some clumps in certain areas, then lightly ruffling it so it looked perfect and adorably messy; just the way she liked it.  
Sherlock smiled yet squinted as she messed with his wet hair, he didn't usually like people touching his hair, or him, but he liked what she was doing.  
She fixed his hair then relaxed in the cab and Sherlock stared out the window, why couldn't they ever avoid these awkward silences? About a minute passed before Molly said,  
"You didn't have to get the cab for me..." she looked at him uncertainly.

"I know..." he shrugged still staring out of the window; "I wanted to... it's what a 'proper gentleman' would do..." he scoffed.

Molly was taken aback, why was he being so randomly nice?

Sherlock on the other hand, had his own reasons for kindness.  
After Priya had left, John told him all about the things Molly had said, Sherlock had been observing for a while and confirmed: she had all the signs of early depression. It was getting worse and Sherlock could see it, day in and day out. He knew he wouldn't be able to help her with all the other things in her life that made her life dull and gloomy (dead bodies every day, not much family around) but he could help her with the one part he controlled: himself. John convinced him that he was a big part of her life and he needed to help her somehow with this sadness; her depression wasn't too bad but if Sherlock continued ignoring her, it would get worse. And actually, he didn't mind being sweet to Molly, he didn't know how to express it clearly but for some reason he liked seeing her smile, and he liked her laugh, and he liked just being... nice to her. He didn't figure out until today how easy it was to make her grin.

"So?" she asked, breaking the silence and reaching into her purse, "why'd you get me a CD I already have?"

"Because I knew you'd like it."

Silence and blushing.

Screeeech!

The cabbie hit the brakes as he stopped the car a bit ahead of Molly's apartment.

"Well, goodnight Sherlock," Molly opened the door and a surge of cold air and a bit of rain flew into the cab.

"You won't need me to walk you in? It's still raining and-"

"I'll be fine..." She looked down uncertainly as she hustled out the door.

"Molly..." he grabbed her hand before she left, "goodnight," he kissed her hand delicately and let it go. The two blushed insanely as nether knew what they had just done.

* * *

"So how'd you do?" John was typing on the couch as Sherlock walked into their flat drenched.

"Well, it was awkward, then we flirted, then it was awkward again. A lot of awkward flirting I would say..." he walked to his room, grabbed a towel then came back to the couch and started wiping his hair.

"Well it sounds like a typical date..." John shut his laptop.

"And how would you know?" Sherlock smirked.

"AY!" John punched him the arm, he stood up and set his laptop on his desk. Mrs. Hudson came racing in,

"How was it?! I saw you walk in!" She smiled widely, "did you make Molly happy?"

Sherlock sighed but couldn't help but smile too, "yes I hope I did..."

"Any... romantic action?" John said jokingly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and smirked, "I kissed her hand. Does that count?" he said sarcastically.

"BRAVO!" John clapped, "Bravo Sherlock!"

Mrs. Hudson and John laughed; Sherlock took off his coat and rolled his eyes again, "oh please... it was a onetime deal! Molly is a friend and I am NOT doing that again!"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy it..." John pressed.

Sherlock refused to respond as he walked into his room and locked the door. He fell on his bed, not caring if the sheets would get slightly wet. Never, he would never admit it to anyone, but he had this weird feeling in his stomach. Like something was stuck inside, like a balloon waiting to burst. It was tingly and oh-so strange, how it swelled inside him and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop smiling. He slapped his face but the grin wouldn't vanish, his mind spun with a thousand emotions and questions,

"My first date?" he muttered to himself, "so awkward..." he closed his eyes, opened them, then jumped up and looked for a new pair of clothes, "I am never doing that again!"

He was lying; he didn't know it, but there were _many_ more dates in the near future… and he would love those too.

* * *

**A/N: HOW WAS IT? Feedback please! Oh and i think i'm going to continue this in a series of one-shots, awkward and (hopefully) cute like this one! I would really love a review and tell me what you think! OH OKAY WAIT! I have a poll for you! READ THIS: The next chapter will consist of a birthday, who's should it be? Molly's Birthday? Sherlock Birthday? or John's Birthday (Molly and Sherlock teamwork) OKAY? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHICH ONE YOU VOTE FOR AND I WILL WRITE IT ASAP! THANKS IF YOU EVEN READ THIS AND CLICKED ON THIS STORY!**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**


	2. Gifts at a party

**A/N: HEY! Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, its because these chapters are fairly long and I like to spend my time on them, hope y'all understand! Oh and thanks so much to everyone who voted/reviewed! Gosh, you know how happy I was when I found out I had like 12 reviews for my FIRST chapter!? It meant the world! Thank you all so much and please pleeeease leave another review if you could THANKS! AND like 'Firestark5757' mentioned, _this IS some time after TRF and this whole series of one-shots will be_, and another BTW, in my chapters Inspector Donovan is now convinced Sherlock is a good guy (but still jokes around and calls him freak) Anyways, I really really hope you enjoy this chapter and review, it would make my day 10000000X better!**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._**

* * *

John sat in his chair, typing another case as usual. After a long day out, he needed to relax... shopping was way harder than it seemed; especially if it was for a woman.

He sighed as he typed up the last bit of the case they had solved, posted, then put his laptop to the side. The flat was unusually quiet, he knew Sherlock was here but it was oddly peaceful, he shrugged it off and slowly closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, he was so glad that-

"JOHN! Where is it!?"

John shot up and muttered, "Speak of the devil..."

"JOHN!"

"C-Coming Sherlock!" He stood up and walked to the kitchen to see Sherlock shredding through the kitchen.

"Where is it!? What happened to it!?" Sherlock threw open the doors of the fridge in his black suit, wearing a perfect white shirt inside.

"What are you looking for?" John rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter with his arms crossed.

"The... MY!" he couldn't find words so the flung his arms in the air.

"What? Oh God...God Sherlock," John rubbed the sides of his head in annoyance, "Are you talking about that jar of eyeballs... I threw it away..." he sighed, disgusted.

"They weren't any old 'jar'! They were my experiment! And I-"

"Jesus Sherlock, why can't you just be normal?"

"Normal? Normal is boring!" Sherlock shrugged, "anyways, where were you all day?" Sherlock leaned on the counter opposite from John.

"I was about to ask you the same question," John countered.

"Just... testing the effects of hydrogen and different chemicals on the pupil which is WHY I needed my jar!" Sherlock pointed out.

"Gosh Sherlock… you have no idea what today is do you?"

"Friday?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Today... oh Sherlock... Today is Molly's birthday!" John exclaimed, hoping for an expression of epiphany but got nothing.

"Oh yes, slipped my mind..." Sherlock said nonchalantly, "what about it?"

"Sherlock! The party's at our flat! The _surprise_party you, I and Lestrade planned?" John reminded the ignorant detective.

"Really? We planned that?" Sherlock asked simply...

"YES SHERLOCK. And we all agreed we were getting her a gift!" John shouted, "Each one of us is getting her an individual gift. So where is yours?" John calmed down a bit. When Sherlock didn't answer, John folded his arms and sighed, "You don't have a gift, do you?" still no response, "okay come on..." John spun around and grabbed his coat, then started towards the door.

"What? Where are we going" Sherlock followed, not exactly knowing why.

"I'm going to help you buy a gift, now let's go!" John opened the door, "I'm not going to let you ruin her birthday."

"Ugh alright..." Sherlock put on his jacket, flipped up his collar with his scarf on and headed out. John followed behind him and locked the door.

* * *

"Oh... oh God John! What the hell is this!? How the... What the hell do you do with it!?"

"Sh...Sherlock, Sherlock no... This is the _women's_section! Now leave that thing alone and let's keep moving!" John pulled on his sleeve and dragged him away. Sherlock shuddered at the undergarment, then quickly wiped his hands across his pants and kept walking.

They were at Westfield London, one of the best malls in the area, huge, divine, and luxurious.

They came across the _Women's Apparel_section of a department store and strode through the T-shirt section.

"Ay how bout this? Molly does like the color pink?" John gestured a pink shirt with frills around the neck, "I think it looks-"

"Terrible!" He closed his eyes tightly picturing Molly in the shirt before continuing, "She's too pale for such a light pink, wearing such a light color would set her off terribly and make her look worse," Sherlock pointed out.

"Alright... true," John shrugged and continued browsing.  
"This one?" He held up a green shirt with an abstract design printed across. He moved to the side as another woman stood next to him taking a look at the same shirt.

"What? No! That piece of cloth is ugly, no matter WHO wore it; it would look disgusting on anyone..." Sherlock glanced at the shirt with hatred.

The woman to the side of John immediately stomped her foot, jaw dropped and angry. She shoved the shirt back into the rack and stormed away.

"Sherlock..." John sighed, "You've got to be mindful of people's opinions..."

"And they don't have to be mindful of mine?" Sherlock scoffed before walking off. John just huffed at the childish man and followed.

They were now in the general area of the dresses; they took glances of them and split up around a rack. Sherlock stood next to the rack closest to the wall and dressing rooms as he observed the terrible fashion of women nowadays. He preferred the way Molly dressed, closed, poised, not much show of skin, now women's appearance was so much more... provocative.

He saw a maroon colored dress, 3/4 sleeves, gems around the small neck and length was just perfect; cut right below the knees. He closed his eyes and saw Molly's image in this dress... he didn't know if this was quite her style... he did this same evaluation with about 4 other dresses before deciding he liked Molly better in her shirt and khakis.

"Excuse me kind sir could you help me?" Sherlock jerked slightly as someone tapped him on the shoulder from the entrance of the dressing rooms behind him.

"Yes...?" He said slowly, half confused half suspicious.

"Umm I would like to know what you think of me in this dress?" She gestured down her body. Now Sherlock had a better look of her: Caucasian with long dark brown hair, average height, the dress was royal blue and sleeveless with black linings, but the dark circles under her eyes and shaky voice worried him a bit or rather... made him curious.

Sherlock opened his mouth and the woman looked hopeful for a 'polite' response but instead, was deducted:

"The wedding ring on your hand is cleaned and polished and you're too old to be newly married so you've been taking it off lately but you're keeping it clean mainly because you're trying to prove something ABOUT you marriage, oh no, but it's much more than proving something," he narrowed his eyes deviously, "your husband has brought up the divorce issue... again, and you don't love him anymore because how rude he is to you but for your...children you're keeping him happy so he doesn't divorce you while your kids, one daughter and two boys, are growing up and you don't want them to have to face a hard time like you did… and the dark circles under your eyes add even more to the anxiety to your appearance. As for the dress you should know that your hips are you biggest area so adding to much color could make them look even bigger but this dress is alright even though your arms look slightly out of portion. Is there anything I missed?" Sherlock looked at her blankly, though he was juggling information in his mind.

Then the women did something loud, extremely loud; she cried. Sherlock winced as her weeping grew louder and louder and she hid her face in her hands. She ran off, back into the dressing room and the weeping faded, but was still in earshot. Sherlock turned around slowly to see every lady shopping in this area completely stop what they were doing and stare jaw dropped at Sherlock; eyes wide with confusion, worry, and sadness.

"Lets... go..." he said angrily between his teeth. Sherlock hadn't even seen John race to his side and tug him away with those words.

"But-" Sherlock protested.

"No. Now." John dragged him far from the poor woman to the jewelry section, very angry with him.

John shoved him off next to a rack of earrings, annoyance filling his head.

"Sherlock..." he sighed and looked to the ground. He looked back up to see the tall detectives face, as pale, blank, and clueless as ever.  
"Sherlock you bloody idiot you don't tell a woman all of the terrible things going on in her life as If she doesn't already know!"

"She asked me, so I told her how she looked in the dress."

"Yes! You didn't need to point out the flaws in her love life too! Jesus Sherlock sometimes-"

John was cut off by the vibration and ringing from his phone, "yes?" He answered it.

"Oh... oh that was fast! Alright then... yup... I'm on my way… ya be there soon, bye." John put his phone away. Sherlock stared at him, expecting him to tell who was on the other side.  
"Lestrade," John answered his look, "he needs me back at the flat, and I completely forgot we were setting decorations early, "John took a glance at his watch," okay so I've got to dash. The party is at 7pm tonight which means you've only got about an hour to pick something out; make it decent Sherlock... and please don't be late... see you!" And with that John headed away.

Sherlock watched as John walked off leaving him alone. He glanced around the area and read a board aloud, "diamonds are a girls' best friend? What the hell does that mean?"

* * *

"So you've called her and told her right?" Lestrade asked the doctor.

"Yep, said we needed to talk to her urgently at our flat, so I'm not completely lying... because we do need to talk… about her birthday," John glanced around the room to make sure everything was in place.  
The table in the kitchen was free of experiments and now filled with food (except Molly's pink cake, that was hiding in the refrigerator, Mrs. Hudson was downstairs making cookies and would be up in a while) the seats and living room area were tidy and decent and there was a small table In the corner of the room where her gifts would be placed. Lestrade and John were the only ones here and touching up the flat (Sally had met Molly at the morgue once while working on a case and they had actually had a nice conversation; Sally was on her way to the surprise party at their flat.)

They had straightened almost everything possible, tired; they sat down in two chairs.

"Let me call Sherlock real quick," John picked up his phone and dialed. Ring... Ring... Ring...

"John I'm doing something important right now don't call me back." And Sherlock slammed the phone off.  
John looked at his screen, slightly taken aback by his rude hang up; there was a lot of shouting and yelling in the background which worried John a little at what mess Sherlock could've possibly gotten into this time. He shrugged it off and looked over at the table where two gifts sat; wondering what was in the box next to his.

"So what'd you get her?" John asked the detective.

"Ahh I can't tell ya, you'll have to wait n see..." Lestrade slipped that sly smile of his.

"What is it… a secret?" John joked.

"Nah I just don't want ya feelin' sad your gift isn't as great as mine," Lestrade chuckled.

"Doubt it..." John whispered then burst out laughing.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

John jumped to the door and saw detective Sally Donovan; he welcomed her in.

"Hey guys," she entered and looked over at Lestrade, "or do I still have to call you detective?" Sally joked to him as she placed the gift she had brought on the table with the others.

"Nah, we're off duty Sally, you can call me Greg," she walked over to the couch in front of them and sat.

"So what were you doing before I got here?" She asked trying to spark a conversation.

"Oh well we fixed things up a bit and were discussing who's gift would be better-"

"Which will obviously be mine," Lestrade butted in with a smile.

"Doubt it!" Sally challenged, "I'm a woman! I know what women like, considering I think, act, and dress like one... you guys just second guessed which makes it obvious she'll like mine more," she rolled her eyes confidently.

"Really? Well how about this, when Molly gets here we'll lay all our gifts out and she'll open them one by one and when she's done SHE'LL pick who's is best!" John chuckled.

"Alright, but get ready to be proved wrong..." Lestrade whispered and looked away.

Sally narrowed her eyes, "when she hates yours... don't say I didn't warn you..." she teased.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

John got up again to see Mrs. Hudson, she pushed by the doctor with over mitts and 2 trays of hot chocolate chip cookies in her hands.  
She apologized to John before running back down, then coming back up with her gift.

"So is everybody here?" She asked.

"All but Sherlock," Lestrade looked around.

"Oh dear it's almost 7 o'clock, Molly will be here any-"

And as if on cue: KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

John silently went to the door and saw through the small crack in the wooden door, it was Molly. He quickly gestured that the four hid behind the couch as he turned the lights off. He opened the door and snuck behind it, letting Molly walk herself into the dark flat, "J...John? You said you needed me for-"

"SURPRISE!" the four jumped out and flipped the lights on, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh! Oh my God! You guys!" Molly cuffed her mouth with her hands in shock. She hid her face as everyone came over to hug her one by one and wish her happy birthday. "You guys are so sweet!" She wore her typical attire, a simple colored t-shirt (in this case, lavender) and khakis with a pale colored purse and her lab coat inside. Molly laughed at something Sally said as Lestrade took her by the hand and walked her to the kitchen.

"We've got TONS of food over there if you'd like some, it is your party after all! You're the woman of that day so food is your first pick!" He gestured her to the wide variety of party food and snacks along with pizza. She took a plate and grabbed one slice of pizza, a small handful of chips, one warm cookie and sat down on the couch waiting for everyone to grab their food and join.  
She watched as everyone served themselves and realized someone was missing: Sherlock.  
She wasn't surprised, she had hoped she would see, out of all the faces in London, to see his face. His tall structure, his ever so pale skin, his chocolaty hair messed up perfectly, ah him, yes she wanted to see him.  
She shrugged it off, she was with people who cared for her because she cared for them, she really did care for Sherlock but if he didn't really care...

"Were you surprised? At all?" Sally asked as she took her seat beside Molly.

"Ahh a bit... I had my suspicions though..." she laughed, "but this really is splendid, all of it."

The others came and sat down in front of Molly on the couch and they all began to eat. John placed his plate in his seat and got up, "drinks? Drinks anyone? We've got soda and water if you'd like,"

"I'll take soda!" Lestrade raised his hand.

"Me too!" Sally added.

"Soda for everyone then?" John recounted.

"Well everyone but me, I'll have water..." Molly said politely.

As John went to the kitchen, he heard a soft knock on the door; he wondered who else it could be.  
He opened and remembered Sherlock still hadn't arrived, he was at the doorstep.

"John," he nodded then swiftly passed him.

"Ohhh no Sherlock," John closed the door then grabbed his arm and led him to the kitchen, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" he whisper-shouted.

"I was getting her gift," he replied simply.

"For that long? Sherlock I swear if you gift isn't worth the time you were gone you're going to be dead. Molly's already here!" He said as he grabbed 6 empty glasses (now including Sherlock's) and began pouring the soda.

"Trust me, I think my gifts are worth it..." Sherlock told John as he took off his coat but kept his hand on top of one of the pockets. John cocked his head in confusion, he didn't expect a single good gift from Sherlock, _gifts?_ More than one would be madness; speaking of madness, John also wondered why Sherlock looked as if he had just been wrestled when he came back. He put the thoughts aside, after all... he was Sherlock.  
Sherlock walked over to the table of gifts and placed a small box with a flower on top behind all the other big gifts.  
He strode back over to the kitchen to help John with the glasses, they left their glasses behind and took four to the guests (John informed him the soda was for Mrs. Hudson and water was for Molly.)  
John went first and handed Sally and Lestrade their glasses, when Sherlock emerged from behind, Greg stood up. Sherlock gave the soda to Mrs. Hudson then,

"Sherlock!" Lestrade greeted him and shook his empty hand.

"Ayy freak!" Sally smiled at him and took a sip of her drink, "it's about time you got here!"

He looked down at the glass of water then at Molly, who was seated closest to where he was standing.  
"Here Molly," he handed her the glass, it took him a second to utter a small, "happy birthday..."

"Thanks," she said shyly.

John and Sherlock came back to the others with their drinks in hand (Sherlock had water because he believed soda was sugary poison and a waste) but by the time they had come back, everybody was just about done with their food. That was okay with Sherlock, he wasn't hungry anyways.  
John finished the last of his pizza and picked up all the plates and took them to the sink; Sherlock continued standing up (not noticing he was standing right next to Molly's chair.)

"Alright! Who wants to play Cluedo?" John brought the game from the corner.

* * *

"You know what? Forget it, let's just do something else!" Lestrade laughed and began putting the pieces away.

"For the record, it IS possible for the victim to have done it-"

"For gods' sake Sherlock! No it is not!" John protested, "How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Ay freaks! Shut it!" Sally joked, "I thinks it's about time we open gifts anyways..." she glanced over at Molly.  
Molly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stood up nervously.

"You guys didn't really get me presents and all did you!?" Molly placed a hand on her hip.

"Ah but we did!" Mrs. Hudson smiled.  
John pulled up a chair to the table with the gifts and seated Molly.

"Now, we've got a rule," he started, "you can open all of these gifts one by one, but we won't tell you who brought you what and don't comment on the gifts aloud. After opening them all, you decide which is the best and tell us alright?"

"Okay!" She beamed and grabbed a gift. They all stood on the other side of the table to see her expression when she opened each gift (Sherlock on the far corner, trying his best to avoid her eyes.)  
It was a pink shopping bag, inside was an entire makeup set, filled with lipsticks and eye shadows and nail polish. Mrs. Hudson stared proudly, though Molly... just pushed it aside, mainly because she didn't really 'wear' makeup; but she did once in a while so… it was alright.

She then picked up a small envelope (not looking at the name it was from) and saw a gift card to a modern department store, which she shopped at once and very much liked, she smiled and didn't notice Sally fold her arms happily.  
She saw a rectangular box covered in wrapping paper and ripped it off delicately; it was a box of chocolates. Normally she would've been okay but this was chocolate with cashews, darn she loved chocolate but was allergic to cashews. She felt bad that she couldn't eat them, though Lestrade seemed pretty happy and smiled coolly.

She took a small white bag next, judging by smell and weight it was a fragrance. She opened it up, the bottle was square shaped, _Trish Lamandor _it read. She took a spray on her wrist and immediately recognized the foul smell her colleague always wore, God how she hated it. John smiled to himself but didn't notice as Molly made a subtle face before putting it with the other opened gifts.

"That's it, isn't it?" John asked, skimming his eyes around the table.

"No, there's one right there!" Molly pointed to the far edge of the table where Sherlock stood. There was a small, square, red box with a red rose placed on top, Sherlock looked down at it then pushed it towards the birthday girl.

She opened it carefully and her eyes dazzled at the stones. Inside was a silver chain with a small pendant shaped as the letter 'M' with diamond like jewels studded along the letter. And the flower, oh the flower was a beautiful, no, it was a _perfect _rose.

"This one," she whispered.

"What?" John asked.

"I want to thank you all for these gifts, whoever gave me what, but I think this one is my favorite," she pointed to the necklace.

"But! My!" Sally gestured to her card, "what was wrong with them? And be completely honest!"

"Oh the chocolates, well... I'm allergic to cashews, (Lestrade cursed under his breath in anger) and the perfume I found rather... strong, sorry!" She said as sweetly as possible (John felt a pang of sorry that she didn't like the scent) "The makeup and card are fine and beautiful, they really are, and I will use them but... I don't know I just really love this... this flower," she lifted it to her nose and smelt the beautiful aroma, "Now you've got to tell me one-by-one who gave me what."

"The gift card's mine," Sally smiled, "spend it on something pretty for yourself okay?" Molly nodded.

"The chocolates are mine and I really am terribly sorry, it completely slipped my mind you were allergic!" Lestrade apologized, "I swear I'll remember next time!" this made Molly chuckle a bit.

"The makeup is what I bought you darling," Mrs. Hudson gave her a sincere smile, "wait till that special boy comes around, he'll fall in love with you and then you won't even need the make up!"

Oh... Molly winced as she thought of Sherlock when she said 'special boy,' sadly knowing he had better thing to do than flirt with some girl at a morgue.

"Molly! I smell the scent _Trish Lamandor _all the time around you at St. Bart's! If you don't like it, why do you wear it?" John wondered.

"It's not me who wears it! It's Priya, god she loves the smell but it really does give me a headache, sorry John!" Molly tried to be soft with the truth.

"No, I'M sorry! I've got a gift receipt, just return it any time," John assured her happily.

Suddenly, realizing everyone had confessed to their gifts, they saw that none of their gifts were her favorite… and Sherlock hadn't spoken yet.

"So it's yours?" Sally placed a hand on her hip and smirked at the consulting detective.

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't been playing attention.

"Ay don't play coy with us! You saw Molly pick the necklace and flower as her favorite... it's yours isn't it?" Lestrade looked over at Sherlock.

"Oh, yes. The necklace and flower are mine," he replied simply.

"It _is_ beautiful," Molly stared at it with admiration, then whipped her head around, "wait this is _yours _Sherlock?" she asked in shock and placed it down. Sally immediately picked it up and skimmed her fingers around the stones.

"Yes... it's mine. Is there a problem?" Sherlock raised one eyebrow smoothly.

"N-No... not at all," Molly blushed wildly, "it's just... I love it."

Sally passed the chain to Lestrade and him and Mrs. Hudson stared at it wide-eyed, it really was beautiful. When John had it in his hand, he became suspicious and accidentally spoke out loud, "how much was it?" John hadn't even realized how rude it sounded.

"The necklace?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes..." John kept awing at it, those had to be real diamonds, he could tell.

"Eh, 20-30 quid, the flower was just about 10," he shrugged off.

"Well it's beautiful and I really love it," Molly smiled. Sherlock lips formed a small smile back at her and they shared a brief moment in silence.

"Now that gifts are done..." John broke the silence and placed the box down, "its cake time!" John clapped and led the way to the kitchen; Sally, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade followed. Molly stood up and Sherlock was about to walk away when,

"S...Sherlock?" Molly called shyly, "could... could you help me put this on?" she lifted the necklace out of the box.

"Umm, alright..." Sherlock walked over nervously.

He took the necklace from her, undid the hook, and stood behind her. She lifted her hair from her neck, Sherlock slowly placed the chain around her neck and hooked it together; letting it go ever so delicately.

"T...Thanks," she stuttered then tucked the rose behind her ear. She smiled at him, in question though, wondering whether she looked alright; he smiled back at her... and that smile answered 'yes' she looked fine. They strode into the kitchen together to see a small, light pink, rectangular cake on the counter that read: _Many more wonderful years to come Molly._

The cake was fantastic…

The rest of the night went nicely, a few jokes and laughs, many happy wishes, (and a few glances shared between the mortician and the detective.)

"This was fun, it really was," Molly said at the door, "thank you all so much for throwing this party, I haven't had one in years so... this means a lot! I love you all and I had a great time, thank you so much!" She began to get teary-eyed, "God I'm so glad I have friends like you..." her voice cracked.

"Aww don' be like that!" Sally stretched her arms out to Molly and she laid her head on her shoulder.

She quickly wiped her tears away but John came out and hugged her too. Then one-by-one they all came up and gave her a hug and bid her a happy birthday once again; except Sherlock... he stayed back behind. Finally, after she had hugged everyone, she came upon Sherlock, they shared an awkward glance. Sherlock (without even thinking) threw his hands around her and she dug her face in his upper chest, he only did so because everyone else was (at least, that's what Molly thought.)

She left with the gifts and a wide smile on her face and soon after, the others left too.

As John and Sherlock cleaned up the small mess left behind, John couldn't help but ask again, "That necklace had to be more than 20 pounds!" he stood up straight and looked at Sherlock.

"You're right. It wasn't. The necklace was 1499 pounds real diamonds and silver, the jeweler even engraved her name onto the back, even though I told him not to but I doubt she'll notice; and you're wondering about the rose too aren't you? I snuck into the Buckingham Palace garden using Mycroft's I.D. and picked the finest rose I could find. The reason I came back looking like a mess was because the guards chased me out and I was nearly arrested, did I answer all of your questions?" he asked simply.

John stood, awestruck, "you did all that?"

"No I just made it all up YES I did all of it!"

"Then why didn't you just tell her you did that?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want her to like it because what I did for it or how much money I spent on it, I wanted her to treat it like a normal gift..."

"God Sherlock, I never knew you could be so sweet-"

"I wasn't being sweet I was just getting a gift for a friend!"

"Sherlock, I think we all know you think of her more than a friend..." John joked as he walked off to the kitchen.

"NOT TRUE!" he shouted after him.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE IT!" John laughed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and stomped to his room; though he was not sure if John completely lying.

* * *

Molly hopped into the cab she hauled and stuffed all her gifts in, delighted that people care so much for her. She twisted the pendant through her fingers, oh how she loved it, even more now that she knew Sherlock had given it to her. She looked down at it and noticed something on the back of one of the lines that made up the shape of M, an engraving; it read _Molly _in cursive with a heart connected to the end of the Y. She blushed insanely, this was the best present she had ever gotten.

* * *

**A/N: Not a lot 'together' Sherlolly fluff, but enough to make it cute ay? Well if I did anything wrong that you didn't like or if I did anything good that you DID like *hehehe* please review! Love all my followers and reviewers and... favorererers...? ANYWAYS thanks to all! and plzzzzz review! Love you all and please review if you can!**

**Read. Review. Favor. _Enjoy._ **


End file.
